1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thru-silicon vias.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thru-silicon vias (TSVs) are used in three dimensional (3D) and 2.5D integrated circuits (collectively, 3DICs) to route signals from the top of a die, to the bottom of the die. As the size of TSVs decrease, their reliability also decreases. For example, as the diameter of TSVs decrease, they are more prone to effects such as electromigration, which can potentially create open circuits in the TSVs.
Thus, there is a need for improving the reliability of TSVs to increase the life time of 3DICs.